Started with Sunset and Ended when Sunrise
by Hanazono Shimizuka
Summary: Harapan itu dimulai sejak matahari terbenam (sunset) dan berakhir ketika matahari terbit (sunrise). "Kita berangkat! Dari tadi semuanya menunggumu tahu!"/ "H-hei! Kami bahkan baru saja jadian!"/ "Hm, bukankah ini ciuman pertama kita?"/ "Naruto-kun kenapa.../ "Padahal waktu kecil aku sering melakukannya... -dengan ibuku."/ Hinata pingsan./ AU/ For Challenge 10 S & S T


**Summary:**

**Ada kalanya mimpi dan nyata sulit diterka tapi terasa sama. Sering kita berpikir mimpi hanya sekedar angan yang sangat diharapkan untuk jadi nyata. Tapi terkadang mimpi pun bisa menjelma menjadi kehidupan. Dan Kami-sama telah memberikan kesempatan itu pada Hinata. Sebagai buah kesabaran atas penantian dalam menunggu kedatangannya. Dan harapan itu dimulai sejak matahari terbenam dan diakhiri saat matahari bersinar./ "H-hei! Kami bahkan baru saja jadian!"/ "Hm, bukankah ini ciuman pertama kita?"/ Inilah fic ringan Naruhina for 10 Sunrise & Sunset Themes.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Started with Sunset and Ended when Sunrise © mizu**

**Warning:  
Be attention to plot, Rated T+, AU, Oneshot, OOC, Typos, EYD dipertanyakan, dan segala ketidaksempurnaan lain.**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Genre: Romance aja ya**

**^^Semoga suka^^**

* * *

Suara palang besi yang mengayun dan sirine samar kereta api mengingatkan Hinata untuk berhenti sejenak di belakang garis pembatas. Sambil menjinjing tas sekolah warna hitamnya gadis bersurai indigo itu menatap hampa gerbong-gerbong kereta yang melintas di depannya. Ia melanjutkan langkah lemahnya ketika palang itu telah naik ke tempat semula.

Wajahnya kian lesu mengingat rumahnya harus melewati satu undakan bukit yang cukup besar. Tanpa semangat ia meneruskan jalannya yang sempat terhenti untuk mendesah.

Sesekali ia menggerutu kesal dan mengerucutkan bibir pada apapun yang telah membuatnya kesal hari ini. Tak terkecuali pada teman sebangku barunya. Karena teman bangkunya itu meminjam buku latihannya, ia jadi terlambat mengumpulkan tugas. Alhasil hukuman menulis ulang sepuluh kali tak terelakkan meski Sensei tahu Hinata anak yang cukup pintar di kelas.

"Tadaima." Kata Hinata usai mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

Hinata langsung menaiki tangga setelah mendengar seruan Hanabi dari dalam kamar. Menghela nafas, Hinata memutar knop pintu kemudian menaruh tasnya di atas meja belajarnya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal kosong dan membawanya ke tempat pencucian sambil membawa perlengkapan mandi yang ada di lantai satu.

Kabut hangat langsung menyeruak ketika Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi. Handuk mungil telah melingkar di lehernya yang putih.

Rasa segar sehabis mandi agaknya membuat mood gadis bermata amethyst ini jadi agak lebih baik.

Mengenakan blouse rumah dan celana panjang yang nyaman Hinata membuka lebar jendela di kamarnya. Membiarkan udara sore hari menyapu wajahnya yang bahkan belum sempat membentuk senyum sehari ini.

Meski ia sering mendumal letak rumahnya di dataran yang lebih tinggi, tapi Hinata juga tak kalah sering bersyukur oleh lukisan alam yang tergambar di hadapannya setiap hari. Seperti saat ini, gumpalan awan putih kemerah-merahan seakan tengah menelan sang surya untuk segera kembali ke peraduan.

Hinata sangat menyukai pemandangan saat senja. Karena warna jingga mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dikasihinya, tambatan hatinya dan separuh jiwanya.

Intensitas udara yang masuk tak ayal membuat Hinata semakin mengantuk. Tidak ingin bertahan dengan rasa lelah lebih lama, Hinata segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk miliknya tanpa menyingkap selimutnya.

Seperti kebiasaannya menjelang tidur, pertama ia selalu membayangkan keluarganya yang sangat bahagia kemudian orang yang disukainya tengah tersenyum dan terlihat sehat.

Selanjutnya doa singkat yang ditujukan untuk Kami-sama, agar diberikan tidur yang nyenyak serta mimpi yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**~oOo Sunset to Sunrise oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Kesempatan belajar sendiri yang jarang pernah ada tak ingin Hinata sia-siakan begitu saja. Belajar di taman belakang sekolah sepertinya ide yang bagus. Tampak cuaca cerah dengan gumpalan awan putih berarakan di birunya langit siang hari.

Mengingat sebagian besar murid lebih memilih menyerbu kantin, membuat Hinata lebih bersemangat untuk mewujudkan idenya.

"Biru langit ya."

Hinata menunduk sambil menggigit sudut bibirnya.

Seketika ia ingat senpai-nya di sekolah. Sekaligus orang yang ia sukai sejak Junior High School.

Dia laki-laki yang paling mempesona –menurut Hinata- bersurai pirang beririskan biru langit yang selalu menatapnya hangat seperti matahari terbit.

Mestinya ia sudah bisa merasakan rasanya kencan pertama, berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama, bergandengan tangan dengan mesra, kemudian rasa deg-deg-an oleh ciuman pertama.

Tapi, mungkin Kami-sama berkehendak lain dan memberikan ujian kesabaran ekstra pada Hinata.

Menautkan jemarinya, Hinata mendongak melihat pergerakan awan yang teratur ke arah barat. Sesekali sebagian awan menutupi matahari, terlihat menjadi mendung sementara dibuatnya.

Ia jadi teringat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya hampir genap satu semester ini.

Dan tempatnya pun tepat. Disini. Di halaman belakang sekolah.

**~Flashback~**

Hinata merasa bingung dan penasaran. Teman sekelasnya, Matsuri, menyampaikan pesan bahwa ia disuruh untuk datang sendiri ke halaman belakang sekolah seusai pelajaran olahraga. Ada yang menginginkannya di sana katanya.

Memang sekolahnya memberikan kelonggaran untuk siswanya tiga puluh menit jam kosong sehabis pelajaran olahraga. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia disuruh kesana dengan memanfaatkan jam tersebut. Tapi bagaimana orang itu tahu jadwal pelajarannya.

Merasa tidak enak untuk bertanya lebih lanjut Hinata segera bergegas setelah ia berganti baju dan meneguk sedikit persediaan airnya.

**.**

**.**

.

.

Hinata celingukan kesana kemari tapi yang ia lihat hanya batang-batang pohon perdu yang disinari matahari.

Kemudian Hinata memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Dilihatnya sosok dari balik salah satu pohon perdu yang cukup besar dan tinggi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mulanya tidak jelas, hanya berwarna hitam karna tertutup oleh bayangan besar. Tapi kelamaan sosok itu muncul dan –catat- amat sangat mencengangkan bagi Hinata –dalam artian menyenangkan-.

Warna kuning emas itu… Tidak salah lagi. Dia…

"Emm- hai. Aku Uzumaki Naruto."

**Deg.**

Hinata hampir pingsan. Ia agak terhuyung karena tiba-tiba kakinya melemas seperti jelly.

"Aa- kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"I-i-iya."

Gawat, kenapa gagapku muncul di saat seperti ini?! Batin Hinata merutuki diri.

"Ano, maaf tiba-tiba memintamu datang seperti ini." Ucap Naruto juga ikut-ikutan gugup.

Melihat tanggapan Hinata yang tetap diam, buru-buru Naruto menambahkan.

"A-aku sekelas kok dengan sepupumu, Neji! Iya, Neji." Seru Naruto tiba-tiba. Mungkin ingin meyakinkan Hinata, kalau ia tidak mempunyai maksud buruk.

"Sebenarnya… aku…" Naruto menelan ludah. Entah kenapa ia tidak seperti biasanya.

"Mau tanya." Diam sejenak. "Em… Hinata-chan sudah punya pacar belum?"

**Doeng!**

Ucap Naruto terus terang. Langsung ke inti tak pakai basa-basi.

Naruto menoleh ke samping sambil agak tersipu. Tapi bukan cuma Naruto saja yang malu. Wajah gadis indigo ini malah tak kalah merah dengan warna darah.

Memainkan ujung telunjuknya dan tundukan kepala yang semakin ke bawah, Hinata menggumam pelan "B-belum S-senpai…"

Padahal dalam inner Hinata, ia berseru. 'Belum Senpai! Ayo, cepat teruskan… Aku masih _single _kok!'

"B-benarkah?!" Agaknya Naruto telah mendapat setengah nafas kelegaan.

"Jadi… mau tidak jadi pacarku?" Ucap Naruto menatap lekat sosok Hinata di depannya.

"Em…" Hinata mengangguk malu sebagai jawaban non verbalnya. Saking senangnya ia tidak sanggup jika berkata lebih panjang dari ini.

"Oi… Naruto!"

Suara menggelegar yang sangat familiar yang menurut Naruto –sangat- mengganggu itu sukses menghentikan langkahnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

"Cih!"

Dengan kesal, Naruto mendecih sambil menoleh pada sahabatnya yang terobsesi dengan anjing itu.

"Apa?! Kau mengganggu tau!" Bentak Naruto kesal.

Tanpa perlu repot menjawab, pemuda bertato segitiga yang diketahui Hinata bernama Kiba –semua yang berhubungan dengan Naruto tidak ada yang tidak Hinata tahu- segera menarik Naruto dengan kasar. Otomatis memperlebar jarak dengan Hinata bahkan semakin jauh.

Hinata hampir berani mengajukan protesnya kalau saja Kiba tidak menjelaskan –dalam artian berteriak- pada Naruto.

"Jiraiya Sensei dan teman-teman tinggal menunggumu tahu! Semua sudah naik di bus dan siap berangkat, kau malah asyik pacaran. Ayo?!"

"H-hei hei! Kami bahkan baru saja jadian-"

Tanpa berbelas kasih, Kiba langsung menyeret kerah belakang seragam Naruto. Tidak mempedulikan serangkaian protes yang menggelegar dari mulut Naruto.

Menyerah. Naruto memalingkan tatapannya pada Hinata. Kemudian ia berseru sepanjang perjalanan selama Hinata masih berada dalam jarak pandang penglihatannya.

"Hinata-?! Tunggu aku ya!"

"Demi apapun, aku menyukaimu~!"

Sedangkan Hinata hanya mampu ternganga dengan serangkaian kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

Kemudian Hinata semakin terpuruk setelah mendengar bahwa Naruto dan timnya masuk dalam Liga Football U-18 tingkat dunia. Dan katanya memakan waktu paling sedikit enam bulan.

Hinata langsung pingsan.

**~Flahback Off~**

Hinata melirik jam tangan Mickey Mouse-nya menunjukkan pukul 12.35 p.m. Masih ada banyak waktu sebenarnya, sebelum jam pelajaran berikutnya dimulai. Tapi akibat mengingat kejadian itu, perasaannya jadi sedikit tidak enak.

Ketika Hinata memutuskan berdiri dari bangku panjang yang baru ia duduki ia merasa dewi fortuna seakan miliknya hari ini. Sosok yang tak jauh didepannya kini sukses membuat langkahnya terhenti dan lidahnya terasa kelu.

"B-benarkah itu… kau-" Kata Hinata lirih sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri, tidak percaya.

Bukannya menjawab, sosok itu lebih memlih mendekat menipiskan jarak antara dia dan Hinata.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi kiri Hinata. Seraya tersenyum lembut yang mempesona, ia mengusapkan telapak tangannya dengan tekanan teratur yang membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi yang menikmati sentuhannya. "Um, aku pulang Hinata. Syukurlah, kau baik-baik sa-"

**Brukk.**

Cengiran lebarnya berhenti dan tangannya masih terangkat menyentuh udara kosong.

"Apa- aku benar-benar bau, ya." Ungkap Naruto, entah pada siapa.

**Siing.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ketika intensitas cahaya yang agaknya mulai berebut masuk. Wajah imutnya mengernyit ketika ia mencoba mengingat kejadian apa yang membuatnya tertidur –atau lebih tepatnya pingsan.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Kenapa Na-naruto-?"

Hinata yang bermaksud bertanya sudah terpotong oleh gerak jari telunjuk dan ekspresi 'mengerti segalanya' milik Naruto. Seolah menyuruh Hinata untuk tidak perlu meneruskan.

"Aku tau kok. Kau pasti mau tanya, kenapa aku ada disini kan?" Kata Naruto percaya diri.

"Tenang saja Hinata, kami menang kok. Meski cuma juara dua, sih. Sial, tim dari Brazil itu kuat sekali. Aku saja cuma bisa masukin satu gol dan satu assist bu-"

"Bu-bukan itu, Naruto-kun." Potong Hinata pelan. Ia takut kalau kata-katanya nanti menyinggung Naruto tapi…

**Hening sejenak.**

"Em- kenapa N-naruto-kun menyandarkan tubuhku di pohon, b-bukan di bangku itu saja…"

**Jdeeng.**

Kata Hinata sangat pelan sambil menunjuk bangku taman yang lumayan panjang.

'Bajuku kan jadi kotor.' Lanjut Hinata dalam hati.

Tapi karena tidak tega membuat Naruto tambah malu, Hinata cukup bersuara dalam hati saja.

"A-ahahahahaha…" Naruto cuma bisa ketawa tanpa dosa.

Tiba-tiba suasananya jadi canggung seketika. Naruto mencoba berpikir keras guna memecah keheningan.

Naruto pun jadi kepikiran kemungkinan penyebab Hinata pingsan dengan kasus yang ia alami sendiri. Biasanya kalau ia pingsan, karena keasyikan latihan terus kelaparan. Mungkin juga kan, Hinata juga begitu…

Bergegas, Naruto menelusupkan kedua tangannya pada semua kantong yang ada di baju dan celananya.

Hinata yang bingung dengan tingkah kakak kelas sekaligus pacarnya itu cuma diam dan terus menatap lekat Naruto.

Ahaa! Bagaikan ada emas di kantongnya, Naruto menatap bahagia dengan yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya sekarang.

Permen rasa jeruk kesukaannya.

'Syukurlah… kupikir tadi dihabiskan semua oleh Choji.'

Sambil menatap Hinata kasihan, Naruto berkata dalam hati.

'Yah… cuma tinggal satu. Tapi tak apalah, buat ganjal perut. Tangan Hinata aja sampe lemes pucat gitu.'

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto diam –lagi.

Ia baru sadar. Tangannya kan kotor. Kena tanah waktu baringin Hinata tadi.

Tak putus asa, Naruto menemukan ide lain yang mainstream –tapi jelas tidak untuk Hinata.

Dengan segera Naruto menyobek bungkus permen itu dan menggigit sedikit ujung permen itu di bibirnya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia memajukan wajahnya di depan wajah Hinata.

Hinata yang masih belum mengerti hanya bisa membulat tatkala bibir manis Naruto meraup bibirnya dan merasakan bulatan manis sudah berada di dalam mulutnya.

Setelahnya wajah Naruto agak menjauh, lalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Berharap Hinata makin lebih baik.

**Bluussh.**

Seketika Hinata merasa pandangannya menggelap. Dia merasa tubuhnya seakan melayang ke langit bernuansa oranye dikelilingi buah jeruk yang diatasnya ada Naruto yang tengah tersenyum mempesona.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendapati ekspresi berkebalikan dari yang ia kira, langsung shock dan berkata -seolah yang ia lakukan ini sudah benar-,

"Padahal, waktu aku kecil aku sering melakukannya-"

Dan ternyata Hinata masih setengah sadar.

"-dengan ibuku."

**Doeeng.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Mendengar lonceng berbunyi pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai membuat Naruto jadi bingung sendiri. Benar, sendiri. Karna tentu saja, pacarnya yang manis –Hinata- masih pingsan –menurut Naruto.

Bersikap layaknya seorang _gentleman_, Naruto menaruh tangan kanan pada tengkuk Hinata dan tangan satu lagi di bawah lipatan lututnya.

Pada hitungan ketiga, dan hup. Naruto sudah berhasil mengangkat Hinata sampai setengah badannya.

Belum juga ada satu meter, kaki Naruto sudah bergetar dan jalannya pun miring-miring kiri kanan.

Sebenarnya ada dua hal yang membuat Naruto demikian. Pertama, ia tidak mengira bahwa Hinata ternyata berat sekali. Dan kedua –mungkin yang utama-, pandangannya tidak fokus ke depan.

Berkali-kali tatapannya mengarah pada pemandangan indah tepat dibawahnya. Leher putih dan mulus Hinata yang polos serta kemeja Hinata yang terlihat sesak di bagian dada tersaji secara nyata di depan matanya.

Saking fokusnya –ke bawah-, Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa ada batu yang cukup besar berada di jalur ia berjalan.

Dan sudah bisa ditebak-

**Brukk!**

Naruto jatuh terjerembab bersama Hinata yang berada di bawah tubuhnya.

Tapi sepertinya ada kejutan lain akibat jatuhnya mereka.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, dengan pasnya muka Naruto tengah menangkup dada Hinata yang bisa dibilang lembut dan berisi.

Setelah tersadar akan kenyataan –padahal sudah lewat belasan detik- Naruto langsung bangkit dengan wajah merah merona sambil celingukan kanan kiri.

'Syukurlah… tidak ada orang.' Naruto mengurut dada sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Kemudian Naruto melirik Hinata yang sepertinya masih pingsan. Entah disadari atau tidak, ia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Tidak menyerah, Naruto mencoba cara lain untuk menggendong Hinata. Dengan beberapa kali usaha akhirnya ia berhasil juga menumpukan Hinata di belakang punggungnya.

Mulanya Naruto merasa biasa saja, setelah mendapat posisi ternyamannya dalam menggendong. Tapi kelamaan, ia merasakan sensasi lain yang lama-lama membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya menegang.

Desahan nafas Hinata yang hangat menerpa telinganya. Dan bukan hanya itu, gerakan membal dari dada Hinata setiap ia berjalan semakin membuatnya untuk berfantasi yang macam-macam. Apalagi kedua tangannya memegangi atas lutut Hinata -yang polos tidak tertutup kain- untuk menjaga agar Hinata tidak merosot jatuh.

Haaah… aku bisa gila! Batin Naruto sambil membawa Hinata berlari.

Keputusan yang salah. Karena semakin cepat ia berjalan, gerak akibat sensasi yang ditimbulkan makin terasa nyata.

Dan otomatis, gairah dalam dirinya makin naik. What the…

**Breesshh~**

Mendadak turun hujan.

Sementara itu, -Hinata yang sebenarnya sudah sadar sejak kejadian jatuh tadi- masih memejamkan matanya rapat –pura-pura pingsan. Sejak tadi ia terus menahan malu dan wajahnya tidak berhenti memerah. Tapi sekaligus, ia merasa sangat bahagia. Kenapa? Cuma Hinata yang bisa menjelaskan.

**.**

**.**

**~oOo Sunset to Sunrise oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Hinata ikut merasakan hujan yang makin lama makin deras. Terbukti dari air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya dengan sengit oleh hembusan angin.

Dahinya yang tertutup poni mengernyit. Karena air hujan yang tak sengaja menelusup ke mulutnya berasa tak biasa namun luar biasa-

parah.

"S-seperti air bekas cuci mukanya Tou-san." Gumam Hinata riskan.

"Memang."

**Deg**

Sepertinya tadi bukan suara Naruto-kun. Jelas bukan dan tidak mungkin. Karena suaranya datar dan khas perempuan.

Mungkinkah-

Segera Hinata membuka matanya paksa. Dan ternyata benar dugaannya.

"Nee-san, cepat bangun."

"Hanabi-chan…" Ucap Hinata pelan dengan intonasi bertanya.

Melihat kakaknya yang masih shock dan belum bergerak membuat Hanabi jadi tidak enak.

"Maaf… Habis Nee-san tidak bangun-bangun malah senyam-senyum sendiri. Kan kakak harus buat sarapan dulu sebelum berang-"

Gerakan Hinata yang melesat menghampiri jendela membuat Hanabi tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Melihat kakaknya masih tertegun menghadap jendela, akhirnya Hanabi memutuskan untuk keluar kamar.

"Jangan tidur lagi." Ingat Hanabi sambil memutar daun pintu. Tak lupa, ia membawa serta baskom berisi air –ah, sepertinya tidak usah menyebutnya dua kali.

Dan Hinata yang tidak mendengar ucapan Hanabi juga tidak berniat untuk tidur lagi, cuma bisa mendesah kecewa.

"Jadi, cuma mimpi ya?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Bangunlah sebelum ayam berkokok, itulah yang diajarkan kepala keluarga Hyuuga –Hiashi- kepada anak-anaknya.

Maka itulah kala langit berwarna biru tua pudar diiringi sinar oranye di ufuk timur sudah termasuk siang bagi Hinata.

Tapi bukannya menyiapkan sarapan seperti yang dipesankan oleh adiknya -Hanabi-, Hinata lebih tertarik menanti kedatangan sang surya yang beranjak naik ke langit. Soal sarapan, biarlah urusan nanti.

Mengenakan sweter ungu tua di atas pakaiannya semalam, Hinata melipat tangannya di dada menahan hawa dingin.

Sambil tetap mengadah menantikan si sumber kehidupan muncul diam-diam bayangan seseorang datang dari balik bukit.

Mata Hinata menyipit ketika menerka-nerka sosok siapakah yang gerangan makin mendekatinya.

Tapi rasa was-was Hinata mulai sirna ketika sinar merah bergradasi dengan warna pirang milik lelaki itu.

Seakan déjà vu Hinata menjerit tertahan sambil mendekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" Kini Hinata berganti menepuki pipinya.

"Aku pulang, Hinata."

Ucap Naruto ketika ia sudah menghapus jarak antara ia dengan Hinata. Naruto tertawa lebar sambil menunjukkan giginya yang putih dan rapi, melihat Hinata yang nampaknya masih belum percaya. Tas training yang tadinya di sebelah tangan sudah ia jatuhkan ke atas tanah.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto meraih tangan Hinata kemudian dibawa ke bibirnya untuk dikecup lembut. Dan selanjutnya Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, memajukan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Naruto bisa merasakan hangatnya wajah Hinata dari sentuhan hidung mereka.

Memejamkan mata, Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata dengan mesra untuk kemudian dilumatnya dengan sayang. Dengan background matahari terbit, Hinata hanya mampu terpejam dan mendesah oleh ciuman memabukkan dari Naruto.

Setelah puas melancarkan ciuman kerinduannya, Naruto memundurkan wajahnya kemudian menjilat sekilas bibir merah Hinata. Dengan seringai penuh makna, ia mendesah pelan. "Hm, bukankah ini ciuman pertama kita."

Hinata hanya mampu membalas dengan memeluk Naruto erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Naruto.

Tapi setelah itu, Hinata berbisik.

"Naruto-kun, aku merasa ini adalah ciuman kedua kita."

**-OWARI-**

**Hehe #nyengir gaje  
**

**Inilah fic ringan NaruHina dari aku untuk 10 Sunrise & Sunset Themes. Sekaligus sebagai perayaan kelulusanku kemarin (horee) #coret-coret baju sambil nyalain kembang api  
Sebenarnya mau buat ini untuk event NHFD kemarin, tapi karna ga sempat- jadilah aku gabungin aja yah… XD #Dasar Author seenaknya**

**Nah bagi yang masih bingung, cerita ini aku bagi jadi tiga phase. Phase pertama dan ketiga adalah kenyataan sedangkan phase kedua cuma mimpinya Hinata-hime tapi yang bagian nembak sampai Naruto ditarik Kiba itu kenyataan lho. Tapi ternyata mimpinya Hinata mulai jadi kenyataan.  
Itu karna Hinata udah sabar banget tuh nungguin Naruto pulang. Padahal belum ada lima menit mereka resmi jadian, haha #digampar**

**Ide cerita ini aku dapet karena aku-nya sendiri sering ngalamin déjà vu. Karena ada yang bilang angan-angan yang berlebihan bisa ikut kebawa mimpi, jadi langsung kebayang deh dan niat buat cerita ini. Semoga suka dan ga kecewa ya, minna.**

**O iya, bagi yang udah lama nungguin You're My Prisoner sebentar lagi bakalan aku update kok. Maaf atas keterlambatannya.**

**Okay, I hope your review or everything you do for this story not happen just in my dream, right? **

**Thanks for reading.  
Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya…**

**H.S**


End file.
